الأعمال الأدبية
الأعمال الأدبية التالية، أو المراجع أوالكتاب قد ذكروا أو ظهروا في المسلسل حتى الآن. الرجاء الاطلاع على المواضيع الرئيسية لمزيد من التفاصيل؛ هذه الصفحة تضم القائمة فقط. الكتب والأدب After All These Years ) | image=Afterall.gif }} Alice's Adventures in Wonderland , and . * In episode 1, pilot, we see Vincent the yellow labrador race by, as a reference to the white rabbit in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland * White rabbits are used as recurring themes in Lost. * In the non-canonical Lost: Via Domus, a copy of Alice in Wonderland can be obtained and traded with other survivors. | wikipedia=Alice's Adventures in Wonderland | image=Alice.jpg }} Animal Farm | wikipedia=Animal Farm | image=AnimalFarm.jpg }} Are You There, God? It's Me, Margaret | wikipedia=Are You There, God? It's Me, Margaret | image=Areyoutheregod.jpg }} Bad Twin * Sawyer also later read the manuscript, before Jack throws it in the fire. | image=Badtwin.jpg }} Bluebeard | wikipedia=Bluebeard | image=Complete Fairy Tales.jpg }} Book of Laws . | image=Book of Laws.jpg }} Holy Bible, The * A Bible is also on display on the bookshelf in Jack's office. * Cassidy pretends to be someone selling Bibles in her first attempt to help Kate talk to her mom. * Scripture references are carved into Mr. Eko's walking stick. | wikipedia=The Bible | image=Bible.jpg }} A Brief History of Time * This book can be seen in Ben's bedroom. | wikipedia=A Brief History of Time | image=BriefHistoryTime.jpg }} The Brothers Karamazov * The map to the balloon Ben gives Ana Lucia is written on page from this book | wikipedia=The Brothers Karamazov | image=The_Brother_Karamazov.JPG }} Caravan of Dreams See also: Books on Ben's shelf | image=Caravan of dreams.jpg }} Carrie | wikipedia=Carrie (novel) | image=Carriebook.jpg }} Catch-22 | wikipedia=Catch-22 | image=Catch-22-cover.jpg }} The Chronicles of Narnia Coalwood Way, The | image=coalwood.jpg }} Dark Horse | wikipedia=Tami Hoag | image=Dark_Horse.gif }} The Dark Tower I: The Gunslinger | wikipedia=The Dark Tower: The Gunslinger | image=DarkTowerCover.jpg }} The Dark Tower III: The Waste Lands | wikipedia=The Dark Tower III: The Waste Lands | image=The waste lands.jpg }} Dirty Work * A copy of this book is also displayed on the bookshelf in Jack's office. | image=DirtyWork.gif }} The Epic of Gilgamesh | wikipedia=The Epic of Gilgamesh | image=GilgameshTablet.jpg }} Everything That Rises Must Converge | wikipedia=Everything That Rises Must Converge | image=ETRMC book cover.jpg }} Evil Under the Sun | wikipedia=Evil Under the Sun | image=Evil Under the sun.jpg }} Fahrenheit 451 See also: Books on Ben's shelf | wikipedia=Fahrenheit 451 | image=Farneheit 451.jpg }} Flowers For Algernon | wikipedia=Flowers for Algernon | image=FlowersForAlgernon.jpg }} The Fountainhead ** As mentioned by Damon Lindelof in the Season 3 DVD Special Feature "LOST Book Club," Sawyer is very similar to the novel's main character, Howard Roark. Both are rebels against the general culture of their society and prefer to be by themselves. | wikipedia=The Fountainhead | image=TheFountainhead.jpg }} Grimm's Fairy Tales | wikipedia=Grimm's Fairy Tales | image=Grimm's Fiary Tales.jpg }} Harry Potter *Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban is one of the books on Jack's shelf. | wikipedia=Harry Potter | image=HarryPotter.jpg }} Heart of Darkness * Charlie tells Hurley, "One minute you're happy-go-lucky, good-time Hurley, and the next you're Colonel bloody Kurtz!" * Sawyer refers to John as "Colonel Kurtz" ** Colonel Kurtz is a character in the 1979 film Apocalypse Now, which is loosely based on Heart of Darkness. *In the non-canonical Lost: Via Domus, a copy of Heart of Darkness can be found in a set of caves inhabited by polar bears. | wikipedia=Heart of Darkness | image=HeartofDarkness.jpg }} High Hand | image=N73637.jpg }} Holy Qur'an, The . See also: Books on Ben's shelf Religion and ideologies | wikipedia=Qur'an | image=Quran.jpg }} Hotel . * This story depicts a group of people who's lives are intertwined with a hotel. Each of these characters has a shady past and each person is currently dealing with these pasts and trying to redeem themselves in the present. See also: Books on Ben's shelf | wikipedia=Hotel_%28novel%29 | image=HotelBook.jpg }} I Ching The Invention of Morel | wikipedia=The Invention of Morel | image=The Invention of Morel.jpg }} Island * In the beginning of the book, the main character is "lying there like a corpse in the dead leaves, his hair mattered, his face grotesquely smudged and bruised, his clothes in rags and muddy, Will Farnaby awoke with a start.", appearing to be the inspiration for the very beginning of Lost . | wikipedia=Island (novel) | image=IslandHuxley.jpg }} Julius Caesar ** This is a reference to the famous quote, "Et tu, Brute?", which are Caesar's last words in Shakespeare's Julius Caesar. * The character Caesar | wikipedia=Julius Caesar (play) | image=JCaesar.jpg }} Jurassic Park | wikipedia=Jurassic Park | image=Jurassic Park.jpg }} Kings of Love See also: Books on Ben's shelf | image=Bookshelf.jpg }} Lancelot | wikipedia=Lancelot (novel) | image=Lancelot.gif }} Laughter in the Dark | wikipedia=Laughter in the Dark | image=Laughter.jpg }} Left Behind | wikipedia=Left Behind | image=Leftbehindbook.jpg }} The Little Prince ) | wikipedia=The Little Prince | image=Littleprince.jpg }} Lord of the Flies * Charlie mentions how the Tailies went "all Lord of the Flies." * Hurley encounters a fly-infested boar hanging from a tree whilst trekking through the jungle * Wild Boar were present both in the book, and on the island * The younger boys complained of a mysterious monster that traveled through the forest with ease. | wikipedia=Lord of the Flies | image=LordOfTheFliesBookCover.jpg }} Memoirs of a Geisha * "Ji Yeon's" pronounciation similar to "Gion", the geisha district in the book. | wikipedia=Memoirs of a Geisha | image= }} Moby Dick | wikipedia=Moby Dick | image=MobyDick.jpg }} The Moon Pool * The characters of The Moon Pool cross through a portal to an underground city called Muria, a name which was obviously derived by the author from that of the fabled lost continent of Mu / Lemuria. * Features of this book include strange disappearances, an uncharted island in the Pacific, the remnants of a lost civilization, and a mysterious monster. | wikipedia=The_Moon_Pool | image=themoonpoolcover.jpg }} Mysteries of the Ancient Americas: The New World before Columbus | image=Moaa.jpg }} The Mysterious Island * In the novel, several people and a dog crash-land a balloon onto an island in the South Pacific (as the actual Henry Gale apparently did), where odd things happen. * There is an orangutan called "Jupe" (short for "Jupiter") on the Island. The Hanso Foundation's Joop is very likely a reference to this. | wikipedia=The Mysterious Island | image=Themysteriousisland.jpg }} Oath, The Occurrence at Owl Creek Bridge | wikipedia=An Occurrence at Owl Creek Bridge | image=An_occurrence.jpg }} The Odyssey *In the non-canonical Lost: Via Domus, a copy of The Odyssey can be found in the plane's cockpit. | wikipedia=Odyssey | image=Odyssey.jpg }} Of Mice and Men * Later on, Sawyer mentions the book, and Ben quotes a line about loneliness as he reveals to him that they are on Hydra Island. | wikipedia=Of Mice and Men | image=OMAM.jpg }} On the Road On Writing Our Mutual Friend * The boat where Desmond and Penny live is named "Our Mutual Friend". | wikipedia=Our Mutual Friend | image=BOOK.JPG }} O Pioneers! The Outsiders | wikipedia=The Outsiders (novel) | image=Theoutsiders.jpg }} Pearl, The | wikipedia=The Pearl (novel) | image=Thepearlbook.jpg }} Rainbow Six | wikipedia=Rainbow Six (novel) | image=RainbowSix.jpg }} Rick Romer's Vision Of Astrology . However, the book does not really exist. | image=RRVOA.jpg }} Roots See also: Books on Ben's shelf | wikipedia=Roots: The Saga of an American Family | image=Haley roots.jpg }} A Separate Reality The Shape of Things to Come The Shining See also: Books on Ben's shelf | wikipedia=The Sheltering Sky | image=TheShelteringSky.png }} The Shining Slaughterhouse-Five Stand, The Stone Leopard, The | image=Leopard.jpg }} Stranger in a Strange Land . | wikipedia=Stranger in a Strange Land | image=SIASL.jpg | }} The Survivors of the Chancellor A Tale of Two Cities . * Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse revealed in the official podcast that the "two cities" refer to the two separate societies of the crash survivors and the Others. | wikipedia=A Tale of Two Cities | image=Tale.jpg }} The Third Policeman | wikipedia=The Third Policeman | image=Thethirdpoliceman.jpg }} Through the Looking-Glass , and . | wikipedia=Through the Looking-Glass | image=Through the looking glass.jpg }} To Kill a Mockingbird | wikipedia=To Kill a Mockingbird | image=Mockingbirdfirst.jpg }} The Turn of the Screw * Manny Weissman compares The Turn of the Screw to other detective novels. | wikipedia=The Turn of the Screw | image=Theturnofthescrew.jpg }} Ulysses * The 18th (and last) episode of the book is named Penelope, who's Desmond's wife in the show. * "... or Julius Caesar not been knifed to death? They are not to be thought away. Time has branded {and} lodged (them) in the room of the infinite possibilities they have ousted. But can those have been possible seeing that they never were? Or was that only possible which came to pass? Weave, weaver of the wind" p. 25 {This passage speaks of the idea of what might have been (how minor events could have drastically altered history). Also, is Jacob this 'weaver' Joyce speaks of, as we see him weaving in the base of the statue.} "The Incident, Parts 1 and 2" | wikipedia=Ulysses | image=19321660.JPG }} Uncle Tom's Cabin See also: Books on Ben's shelf | wikipedia=Uncle Tom's Cabin | image=UncleTomsCabin.jpg }} Valhalla Rising VALIS * Ben is actually seen reading it in Barracks See also: Books on Ben's shelf | wikipedia=VALIS | image=Valiscover.jpg }} Watership Down * Sawyer is again seen with the book while sitting on the beach. | wikipedia=Watership Down | image=Watershipdown.jpg }} The Wizard of Oz , Mrs. Hawking and Desmond observe someone in red shoes being crushed by falling debris, just as the Wicked Witch of the East met her demise when Dorothy arrived in Oz in the 1939 movie adaptation of Baum's book. In the book, the house fell on the witch, but the shoes she was wearing were made of silver. * The episode title "The Man Behind the Curtain" is a reference to a scene in the 1939 movie adaptation of The Wizard of Oz, in which the Wizard, manipulating the illusion of "the great and powerful Oz" from behind a red curtain, exclaims "Pay no attention to the man behind the curtain!" This episode features flashbacks of Ben, whom Locke accuses of being "the man behind the curtain" before their trek to Jacob's cabin in the jungle. * In one episode, Sawyer calls Charlie "Munchkin". * In the 1939 movie adaptation, one of the farmhands on the Gale farm is named Zeke. Sawyer calls Tom "Zeke" in one episode. * The title of the Season 4 finale, "There's No Place Like Home", is an iconic quote from the 1939 film The Wizard of Oz. | wikipedia=The Wonderful Wizard of Oz | image=Wizardofoz.jpg }} A Wrinkle in Time | wikipedia=A Wrinkle in Time | image=Wrinkle1.jpg }} Referenced authors Hemingway, Ernest vs. Dostoevsky, Fyodor * Locke and Ben both mention him in comparison to Dostoevsky (who wrote The Brothers Karamazov, see above). * There are no real life references to Hemingway being jealous of Dostoevsky's work or feeling in his shadow. This may have been made up for the show for dramatic effect. King, Stephen * Ben sarcastically tells Locke that he prefers King when given a copy of The Brothers Karamazov to read while in confinement. * Damon Lindelof has said that his novels (especially the Stand) have been a major influence on Lost. Numerous other ties exist, such as a mutual admiration between the writers. * The Others' book club is reading and discussing Carrie, which he wrote (see above). *Damon Lindelof has also cited The Langoliers as a source of influence on the show. The Langoliers depicts a group of strangers who are on a flight that travel into a time rip, into a new dimension. Li Bai * An early Tang Dynasty (618-907) poem by Chinese poet Li Bai, "Mt.Tianmu Ascended in Dreams" is seen as calligraphy in flashbacks of Jin and Sun's home. * See link for a complete English translation. :* The content itself is surreal, being about a man who journeys far in a dream as though in a vivid parallel dimension, only to be abruptly awoken to the mundaneness and bitterness of reality. This is a paradox uncovering that dreams can be better at revealing the truth than reality. Musset, Alfred de * Locke attempts to recreate his brief sighting of the blast door map on a page from a 1939 book of poems by Alfred de Musset, called Sur les Débuts de Melles Rachel et Pauline (On the Beginnings of Miss Rachel and Miss Pauline). Freud, Sigmund *In Chapter I of his book, Civilization and Its Discontents, Sigmund Freud discusses a letter he recieved from his friend, the French novelist and mystic Romain Rolland. In this letter, Rolland describes what he calls the "Oceanic" feeling - that is, a feeling of eternity, a deep and innate connection with all things, a "oneness" with the world. Rolland, a "man of faith," sees this "Oceanic" feeling as being the primal source of all religion, but itself independent of any particular religion. Freud, an atheist and avowed "man of science" disagrees. While he admits that many people may experience this "Oceanic" feeling, he locates its source not in some mystical feeling of connection, but in an infantile helplessness experienced when confronted with a hostile world and the subsequent longing for the protection and guidance of the father. For Freud, this "Oceanic" feeling is "sustained by fear of the superior power of Fate." Roman Authors Quoted on the Blast Door Map *Juvenal *Lucan *Plautus *Virgil المواضيع المتكررة كتب سوير على الرغم منشخصية سوير "المتخلفة"، إلا أنه قارئ نهم. يقرأ كتب أو يشير إليها في عدة حلقات: * Watership Down - Read on the beach. * Lord of the Flies - Referenced to Jin. * A Wrinkle in Time - Shown by Jack. * Unspecified automotive magazine - Read to Aaron. * Lancelot - Read on the beach. * Are You There, God? It's Me, Margaret - Read on the beach. * Julius Caesar - Quoted Locke. * Bad Twin - Read on the beach. * Of Mice and Men - Read in prison and referenced to Ben. * The Fountainhead - Read on the beach. * Evil Under the Sun - Read on the beach. * The Invention of Morel - Read in his room at the barracks. * Grimm's Fairy Tales - Read on the beach. شاهد أيضاً en:Literary works de:Literarische Werke es:Obras literarias fr:Apparition de travaux littéraires pl:Portal:Literatura pt:Referências à Obras Literárias ru:Книги تصنيف:المراجع الأدبية تصنيف:المواضيع المتكررة تصنيف:القوائم تصنيف:مقالات مختارة